Who’s Got the Jaquin Power?
'Who's Got the Jaquin Power? '''is the 70th episode of Season 33. Summary When Luna Girl and her moths are captured by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, Catboy becomes Jaquin Boy and puts his new jaquin powers to the test to help save them. Plot The episode begins at night in Disney Junior Town where Luna Girl and her moths are flying back from the Fantasy Forest to back home. They had a fun time there, but it was time for them to hit the sheets, but just then, Luna Girl felt a whoosh behind her back as her moths felt the same whoosh on their wings. Luna Girl felt like someone was watching her and her moths, and she pulls out her Luna Magnet to get ready and blast a beam at whoever it was, but as she turned and pointed her weapon, there was no one there as she guessed that it must've been her imagination and shrugged before turning to come face to face with Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos! Quickly, Luna Girl fights Night Ninja and her moths help fend off the Ninjalinos, but just as they were winning, Night Ninja throws sticky splat at Luna Girl's feet, which gets her stuck and she was grabbed by her arms by the Ninjalinos. Struggling to get free, Luna Girl calls for her moths and her Luna Board, but they were already caught by the other Ninjalinos. Only one moth remained uncaptured as it flew off to find help. The next morning, Connor, transformed into Jaquin Boy, was flying around testing to see if his super jaquin powers still work. So far they were, as Jaquin Boy came down for a landing and then changes back onto Connor, as his friends were amazed by how he used his super jaquin feathers. Just then, a moth lands on Connor’s face to tell them in an anxious tone that Luna Girl and the other moths are in trouble. If Luna Girl was in trouble, the PJ Masks will come to the rescue, and Catboy will bring his Key of Magic with them in case they need Jaquin Boy to help them. Nightfall comes, and the PJ Masks were in HQ looking at the PJ Picture Player for Night Ninja, the Ninjalinos, Luna Girl, and her moths. However, there was no sign of them so they went into the Cat Car to go search for them out in the streets. Meanwhile, Luna Girl and her moths were in a cage guarded by Ninjalinos just when Night Ninja appeared as Luna Girl grabs onto the bars and glared up at him, demanding him what he wants from her. With a sneer, Night Ninja says that he doesn’t want anything from her but he and his Ninjalinos were sent by Scroop to capture her and her moths just to prevent them from spoiling his plans, and also lure her friends into a trap. Scoffing, Luna Girl tells Night Ninja that the PJ Masks will never fall for his trap for that they’re too clever. But Night Ninja replied to her to not count on it as he ordered his Ninjalinos to Guard Luna Girl and her moths and makes sure they don’t escape. Meanwhile, the PJ Masks, in the Cat Car, were still searching for Luna Girl as Gekko comforts the moth on his shoulder to not worry for that they’ll save their friends. That’s a promise. Just then, Catboy hears something as he used his cat ears to hear Luna Girl letting out a scoffing laugh and tell the Ninjalinos that there's no way a cage can hold her and her moths that long. The PJ Masks hopped out of the Cat Car and followed Catboy to where the voices came from. Meanwhile, Luna Girl and her moths were trying to figure out how to get out, until finally Luna Girl comes up with an idea as she throws one of her lunar crystals she ordered Birdie to put into the PJ Masks HQ three years ago onto some trash cans and tells the Ninjalinos that she heard the PJ Masks behind the trashcans and go after them. The Ninjalinos were suspicious at first, but they went off anyway, not knowing that they were being tricked. After the Ninjalinos have gone, Luna Girl whispers to one of her moths to get the key as it flew towards it and then, as it hands it over to her, Luna Girl used the key to finally open the cage and free herself and her moths, then they make their getaway. Luckily, they got away just in time before the Ninjalinos came back to find out that their prisoners escaped! Just then, the PJ Masks arrived to see the Ninjalinos as they demanded them where Luna Girl is. One of them told them that she and her moths escaped and that they've been tricked. Gekko let out a sigh of relief but is still worried that Luna Girl and her moths might still be in trouble if either Night Ninja or his Ninjalinos catches them again and decided that they should go and find them before they do. However, the Ninjalinos didn't let them through just as Catboy used his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Boy again and helped Gekko fend off the Ninjalinos. Then while Owlette and Gekko tried to get the Ninjalinos out of their way, Owlette shouts to Jaquin Boy to go and find Luna Girl and her moths as he does so. Meanwhile, Luna Girl and her moths were in the alleyway and making sure that Night Ninja or any or his Ninjalinos were around to capture them again. Just then, she hears the sound of footsteps and the tipping of a trashcan as she turns to see who it was, but Luna Girl guesses that she was just hearing things as she turns back, just when she and her moths came face to face with Night Ninja again! When Night Ninja slyly asked Luna Girl where she and her moths were going, she replies sarcastically that they were just leaving as they turned to take another path, but the other path was blocked by other Ninjalinos. So without any other thought, Luna Girl and her moths prepare to fight. On the other side, Jaquin Boy was flying high above the buildings when he hears the commotion below him and realizes that Luna Girl and her moths are in trouble, and goes over to help her. Back in the alleyway, Luna Girl was beating the Ninjalinos really good and in style with her cool fighting moves and her Luna Magnet while her moths did their tickle attack to slow them down. They defeat the Ninjalinos easily, but suddenly, Luna Girl was tackled by Night Ninja and pinned onto the solid ground by his foot as he bellows at her "Enough playing around, Luna! You and your moths are coming back with us!" But Luna Girl wasn't going to let Night Ninja win and capture her and her moths again as she shoots another Luna Magnet beam at him and sends him flying into a pile of trash bags! Night Ninja was getting tired of these games with Luna Girl as he orders his Ninjalinos to get her and her moths, and soon, they had them cornered! But just as they were about to pounce of her, Luna Girl hears a familiar voice above her as she, her moths, the Ninjalinos, and Night Ninja looked up to see a kid in a blue jaquin costume looking down at them with a brave expression! It was Jaquin Boy! Then jumping up and landing on his feet, Jaquin Boy orders Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to stop and Luna Girl asks him what he was doing here as Jaquin Boy told her that he heard that she needed help. Smirking, Luna Girl replied to Jaquin Boy, "If you say so," as the Ninjalinos and Night Ninja had their sticky splats and their ninja skills fired up, and Luna Girl and Jaquin Boy started fighting them one by one. Jaquin Boy used his magic and all of his jaquin powers, especially his new ones that he got from the jaquin shaped crystal in the cave at Avalor, while Luna Girl blasted the Ninjalinos with her Luna Magnet beams. Luna Girl spots some Ninjalinos coming towards Jaquin Boy and she shouts to him to look behind him as Jaquin Boy quickly saw them coming and sent a wave of Maruvian magic at them and knocked them off of their feet. Then after Jaquin Boy thanks Luna Girl for the heads up, he sees a Ninjalinos coming behind Luna Girl as he quickly pushes her down and headbutts the Ninjalinos, making them both dizzy as Jaquin Boy shook his head, and Luna Girl thanks him again before telling her to warn her next time when he does that. Chuckling, Jaquin Boy apologizes and promises that he will, but then they’re now cornered by Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos! Just then, Jaquin Boy had another idea and tells Luna Girl and her moths to cover their ears and get behind him. Although disgruntled, Luna Girl and her moths does so and placed their hands over their ears. Then taking a deep breath, Jaquin Boy lets out his super jaquin roar and sent Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos blowing away by his roar! At the other side, Owlette and Gekko hear the roar and goes over to help. Meanwhile, as Jaquin Boy stops roaring, Night Ninja is seen under a pile of his Ninjalinos and grumbling that he hates that jaquin roar just as Owlette and Gekko finally arrived to help Jaquin Boy and Luna Girl, then Jaquin Boy tells Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to beat it, making them retreat. After Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos were gone, Luna Girl and her moths thanked the PJ Masks for the rescue, then Luna Girl asked Catboy about those new jaquin powers, like that super loud jaquin roar, as Catboy gave her a playful smile and told her that some magical boost gave his jaquin self a real power up. Chuckling, Luna Girl tells Catboy that next time when she gets a super loud roar like the super jaquin roar, he’ll have to cover his ears and get behind her. Laughing, Catboy replies that it’s a deal as Luna Girl and her moths said goodnight and flew off and the PJ Masks shout and jump for victory, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title is a play on ''Who’s Got the Owl Power? from PJ Masks. * The fight scene of Jaquin Boy, Luna Girl, and her moths fighting Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos is similar to the scene of Kion and Jasiri fighting Janja and his clan in Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots from The Lion Guard. * The Rosario + Vampire OST music, Gekisen, is played in the fight scene of Luna Girl and Jaquin Boy fighting Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:The Lion Guard Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 33 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Ninjalino images Category:Villain images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 33 episodes Category:Moths images Category:Battle images Category:Group images Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons